Well, I am signing up
by greatlight
Summary: This a story told from Lily's perspective. A lily who doesn't really think things through... Its about their 7th grade year as they prepare themselves for life outside of hogwarts and all that entails like how they are going to deal w/the war.


"Well I am signing up!" I said enthusiastically.

"What!? Why? What? Look at the list already? You got James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Petter Pettigrew, Narcissa Black, Mulciber, Malfoy, Regalus Black. And that's all."

I scoffed ever so lightly and started to dig through my bag for a quill.

Fiona of course wouldn't go ignored. Her face started turning a slight maroon color as she thought I was actually daft enough not to understand. "That's all!" She tried again stomping a foot for emphasis that apparently was lacking with her flailing hand gestures.

"Jackpot." I laughed quietly to myself in victory after managing to find a quill locked away in the middle of an text book.

I raised the quill to write my name when Fi panicked and slapt it out of my hand.

"Ow." I looked in shock at my pen but when I glanced back at her I switched to a frowning look of dissaproval.

Wand already in hand, I decided to take the lazy approach, "accio quill."

Looked back up after snatching the quill out of the air to find that Fi had opted for a strategy in which she bodily blocked my path. She had a very determined stance too, her legs spread out to brace her and her arms spread wide.

Oh for crying out loud.

"Look!" she said defensively and somewhat timidly as she could probably read the contemplation on my face as I glanced down to my wand and then back up at her and then back to my wand…

"Look," she started again, "That's the marauders versus their arch enemies of the slytherin house, who side note are practically going to be death eater royalty when they leave Hogwarts." She whispered her side note by the way. "it's going to be a bloodbath, why do you think no one else signed up for the dueling competion?"

"I think…" and I said this with a very brilliant hopefully convincing smile so she could feel confident in my sanity, "It's because the first people to sign the list are very intimidating

when it comes to the dueling skills and I think no once else signed up because they assume, and probably rightly so, that they would lose. I am going to sign up because I think I can win? Sound logic, no?"

"No! you will not be able to win."

I got a little put out by this, "How do you know its not like I ever dueled you?"

"Have you ever even dueled before?"

"Um yeah, head girl thank you very much? Do you even realise how many people want to hex you, for just that alone? Now throw in the fact that I have taken it upon myself to run this school in a no nonescence manor -people are out for me my friend."

Fiona looked a little confused, "No one is doing any of that."

Psh.

I held out my hand to count on my fingers, "Slytherins and maruaders. Hey, you know," I said thoughtfully as this just occurred to me, "I have practically dueled everyone on this list already." I looked back up to Fiona raising an eyebrow, "and I won."

"You won?"

"Well more or less."

She laughed in a mocking sort of way but that was of no matter as I already ducked under her arm and had my name practically already signed.

"There! Prepare yourself, next week Friday your best friend is Officially going to be the Dueling champion of hogwarts."

"You know this is just going to piss the slytherins off. I mean you are the only muggle born on this list! They are going to take all their crazed racist repression out on you! You could just end up being their muggle born punching bag."

Poor thing, she did look awefully pale and worried when she said this.

I grinned in response, "Oh I am sure they are going to try…"

She threw her hands up in frustration said what appeared to be some crazy plea to the gods above, but I couldn't be certain because it was in Italian and stalked away.

"See you later then!" I shouted. "Off to defence against the dark arts myself, help me hone my dueling skills no?"

She raised one hand above her head not even bothering to turn around and flipped me off.

I grinned very broadly at this while at the same time my surroundings dawned on me. My surroundings meaning lots of my peers staring at the shouting head girl.

I pull my serious head girl expression on my face and turned on my heal to walk to class.

* * *

Still in serious head girl character I found my usual seat in defence aka front and center pulled out my notebook (my quill was aready in my hand) and prepared myself for studious learning.

I was very much the vision of dutifulness when stupid Potter and Black slammed their hands down on my desk.

There really was no need for the dramatics. I saw them coming. I am very observant in head girl/ epitome of dutifulness character mode.

I decided to respond to their big showy display with a graceful eyebrow raise. To show they did not startle me in the slightest.

Your move boys.

"Withdraw your name Evans!" Sirius growled.

Psh.

"And you are talking about…" I waved my hand to demonstrate the infinite possibilities. "I am very active. Im involved in a lot of extracurriculars you see."

"You know-" Started Potter.

"Let me finish!" I hissed quietly. I noticed Potters eyebrow riase and realised my mistake I returned my voice to unaffected again, "None of which I am prepared to give up."

"I am not going to fight a girl!" Said Black.

"Well then-" I started.

"Wait, let me finish," he said with a smirk and then he announciated his next words very slowly, "It would be too easy."

Im pretty sure my eyebrows reached my hairline. Potter noticeably blanched. Sirius looked oh so smug.

"First off, you hex girls all the time you oh so chivalrous one. Second, come next Friday you are going to be eating those words. If you ever make it to me that is." I said all this very smoothly and I even threw in a nonchalalant shoulder shrug at the end there.

"Sirius, we are supposed to talk her into not doing this remember? Not goading her into it. Know the difference yeah?" Potter said.

"If you!" He slammed his hands down on the desk. "If you lose to a slytherin. You who represents gryffindor lose to a slytherin well I am just going to be downright dusgusted with you not to mention dissapointed. I am kind of hoping to do the honor myself now."

I smiled, they both flinched. I stood up my chair screatching back. I slammed my hands on the desk and leaned forward, "Worry over yourself Sirius. If you recall we exchanged hexes before. Not. That. Impressed." And then I smirked smugly and sat back down.

He learned forward with a malicious glint in his eyes that vaguely had me thinking what he was about to say was going to be very unpleasant. "Well now I know your lying, no girl who has ever met my wand has yet to be anything but fully impressed," He all but whispered looking me up and down.

I instantly blushed while my face instinctively looked disgusted.

He laughed spitefully, "prude." He muttered as he walked to his desk. Potter followed.

My mind was still working to catch up and come up with a retort. "Well! Well I just remember laughing at your wand skills… not your you know "wand" of course. Cause like I would ever… go near your that kind of wand. Argh just go and sit down!"

Of course they were sitting down at the point I gracefully managed to spit all that eloquence out. Well, I thought optimistically as I turned around at least I got the last word.

* * *

Class was extremely not worth describing as it was only book work.

* * *

The following took place on my way to lunch.

Mulciber grabed my shoulder out of the blue and man handled me into a desserted classroom. Now you have no idea how disappointed I am in myself with this. The quickness of this I wont even use to justify. But it was dead quick and I sware that door was closed but all he did was pivot me in there, door somehow wide open, and the door closed with out his hands never leaving my person. It was all very fluid. But still my vigilence is lacking a pre-deatheater managed to get me on my own.

For shame.

"You are toying with me aren't you?" He started.

I most have pulled what sirius so aptly designated the "prude" look as Mulciber glared.

He brushed the hair out of my face.

I cringed.

"Giving me one of my top fantasies you know. Permiseably, I get to beat up a mudblood in front of the school and professors. All lawful, no one stopping me…"

Cringing furiously as I was preparing for the absolute worst when he started that sentence with 'giving me one of my top fantasies' I paused though after what he said.

"Unless your fantasies involve a dominating women you you are probably not going to enjoy next Friday. And I assume that a dominating women of muggle lineage… I mean I doubt you are going to get your jollies with that huh?"

He's eyes narrowed slightly in a very venomous my greatest dream at this moment would be to choke the life out of you sort of way but what he said didn't link to this though. I was expecting swares and threats galore. What he did say was slightly lacking in both however, "You kind of facsinate me."

There goes my cringe reflex again.

"Well fascinating I don't know. But what I am is apparently patient. And that is not lasting so do kindly move."

He of course didn't.

"Ahem," I flicked my eyes down where my wand, if not very gracefully, I had managed to get it somewhat pointed at him in the sever lack of space he allowed between us.

His eyes stayed locked on my wand as he contemplated his next move.

Slowly…

While his grossness was still touching my person!

"You have to the count of three or you are getting a preview! One, two."

He stepped back his arms raised mockingly in surrounder, "continued Friday then." This time his voice was ever bit the poison contemptuousness I had expected before.

"fine. Deal. Out of my way." As I pushed past him out the door.

And that is when shock number two happened, all on the usually very short trip to the great hall for food.

James Potter was leaning against the wall opposite the classroom I was just in. The picture of cool causualness twirling his wand around his fingers. He looked up at me and his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

His eyes flicked down to my colar chest area. Now Potter staring at my chest is nothing new but the response of getting thoroughly pissed off was. Causing me to instinctively place my hand there. My shirt and cloak was pulled down right over my shoulder, exposing bra strap and all.

I didn't even notice him doing that, cheeky bastard.

And now que dangerous red headed temper reaction.

Mulciber following a couple steps behind me got hit full face with a slamming door.

Courtesy of me and my wand.

"Sorry, patience ran out!"I shouted so he could hear me over his shouts of pain and over his cursing of me.

Well about time I hightailed out of there, yeah? Considering I was catching bits of what he was promising to do to me and they were none to pleasant sounding.

Potter, who I forgot about in my rage, caught up to my stride.

"What did he do?" He said in a very brisk sort of detatched business manor.

"I guess you could say he threatened me… in a very creepy, uncomfortable sort of way." I answered, mainly because I wouldn't deny James Potter anything.

Well actually I deny him all sorts of things. I kind of hate him. But I also have the Hugest crush on him. Its all very conflicting.

"Care to go into a more in depth explanation there?"

I eyed him suspiciously. I worshipped the ground he walked on but I didn't trust him as far as I could through him. And he was quite sizeable. I shrugged and decided to continue,"First he went off about me toying with him, then he starts going on about fantasies…"

I visible shuttered.

Potter one up-ed me and he visibally tripped. As he is graceful and all that he kept his footing.

"Sorry, he um what? What did you say?"

"Yeah, easy there. But no it gets worse."

"It can get worse…" he mumbled more to himself.

"Oh yeah, says its his fantasy to, with permission, kick a m words ass."

Now Potter gave up walking entirely.

I stood there for a moment and he stood there looking at me, clearly thinking hard. "Well I want to get food," I gestured forward, "you coming or…"

"Not." And he pivoted to head back the way we came.

"Oy! Where are you going."

"To clean his fucking mouth Evans."

"Huh?" I stood there dumbly for awhile. Why was he mad?

"Potter! Get back here!"

"No!" He was quite far ahead I wondered breifly how he heard me til I realised in stupidly I heard him too. So I guess we were still in ear shot.

I took chase. "As head girl you stop your mission of um… cleaning?!"

"As head boy I am cancelling that right out."

"As someone with far superior judgement, you think you would listen to me!"

We were now descending a flight of stairs. Potter was on move to the dungeons.

And by the way all he did was laugh at my comment.

"Oh come on just stop will you? Lets get food? You like food, you always wolf it down like you do."

He looked over his shoulder and casted me a weird, are you mad look at me?

But kept right on moving we had three halls left till we were outside the slytherin common room.

"I'll tackle you!"

He stopped and turned around.

"You are mad aren't you."

"Ha, hardly. I am head girl with previous knowledge of a fight. I am duty bound to stop it."

He took a step backwards with a smirk.

I stepped forward raising my eyebrow.

He laughed.

I glared.

He turned on his heel and sprinted down the hall.

I took off myself, damning my lack of never bothering to exercise. Because I figured out why he thought I was mad. I was mad to think I would ever be able to catch him.

He exercised.

He trained for quidditch.

He was very fast.

I was… already wheezing.

I somehow am right behind him though.

I somehow got enfused with cheetah blood.

And he is tackled. Joyous joyous victory for me.

Oooooooh shit. I am strattling James Potter.

Did not think that through.

How did he get turned around?

I am strattling James Potter and since we are in the dungeons it is empty, even nearly outside of a common room. Dungeons are very much deserted. We are not even near any potion classrooms. Ecspecially the way Potter came.

And I am frozen.

Brain kick in.

Please brain, kick in. Anytime now.

Where is you self preservating instinct brain save us from a lifetime of embarrassment.

All I am doing is staring at him. Breathing heavily, from the running…

I don't think its from the running anymore.

And he is staring at me. He is not doing anything either.

But technically I tackled him so, I don't know if there is guidelines for this kind of thing. But I would think I have to do something first.

He smirked.

Oh thank God spell broken. That smirk never fails to infuriate me! Thank you Potter!

"Are you going to go back the way you came. Not start fights with Mulciber?"

He almost looked like he was going to agree but after the last sentence he face screwed up as if he couldn't believe I was serious.

Yeah I guess that's a lot to ask of potter.

"Well the first part then? And you have to swear to not get into a fight because of me."

"To the first part then." He simply said. And then he became all quiet again and I couldn't move again.

How could this possibly end well.

Well…

I can think of one way. He could..

Ah fuck I made myself blush.

Escape before he sees.

"Good. Good plan." And I got up and was gone.

I heard him call my last name.

"I am getting food!" I shouted.


End file.
